It All Changes With A Plus Sign
by LoLo1998
Summary: Rachel Berry is super popular. She's co-captain of the Cherrios, best friends with Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce and dating the mohawked hotty Noah Puckerman but what happens when Rachel gets drunk at a party with Noah and ends up staring down at little pink plus sign. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Hello readers! I'm so excited to put up my first fanfic so here it goes...Enjoy!:D

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Glee...but I wish I did.

Also I am soooo Team Puckleberry cause let's face it they're a couple of good looking jews lol sorry i had to!

* * *

Prologue-

My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, I have the perfect life well in my opinion I do. But, anyways let's see I have two gay dads who I love to death, I have an amazing boyfriend and yes I am indeed certain I'm in love with Noah Puckerman and he loves me too. I am co-captain of the McKinley High Cheerios team with one of my best friends Quinn Fabray who is dating the quarterback Finn Hudson. My other two best girlfriends are Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. I have always loved singing so I am also involved in the Glee Club at McKinley the New Directions and so are my best friends and boyfriend. I had a plan to get through high school and go to New York for college to get out of this small town Lima, Ohio but that plan was completely changed when I stared down at stupid plus sign….that's right I, Rachel Berry was stupid enough to get pregnant at the age of 17.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me if I should continue Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I was thinking and decided I should go ahead and write the next chapter so...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Oh,before i forget this story is mainly in Rachel's POV so if you think I should change that please tell me...Thanks!**

**Also,Quinn never got pregnant with Puck! Just thought I should clear that up.**

* * *

The next day felt like a blur I hadn't slept at all last night. I had stayed up crying and thinking about what I was going to be telling my dad's and especially Noah. Oh god,Noah what am I going to do he doesn't want to be a dad at 17! Oh my god what have I done! I'm such an idiot!

"Hey baby",I looked up to see Noah well I guess I should tell now ugh he's gonna hate me.

"Uh hi babe do you think we could talk for a sec it's pretty important" I said

"Uh..ya come on",we walked to the auditorium, I kept glancing at him on the way he had a worried look on his face

Once we finally entered the auditorium I sat down and looked up at him with a blank expression and watery eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong why are you crying",I started feeling the wetness on my cheeks I hadn't even noticed

"I..uh..I'm...I'm pre..pregnant",I finally started sobbing I didn't even look to see his expression even though I knew he was completely shocked

He wraped his arms around me after a couple seconds and we stayed like that for a couple minutes until I broke the silence.

"Noah I'm so so sorry I get it if you hate me and want to break up with me but I didn't mean for this to happen and I just took a test yesterday and I..I'm so sorry!"I broke down again and cried on his chest

"Baby look at me",he lifted me chin up"I could never hate you and will never leave you, I love you and what the hell are you sorry for last time I checked it takes two to make a baby"he kissed my forehead and just looked into my eyes waiting for me to break down I finally stopped crying long enough to actually say something.

"Noah what are we going to do?I mean we're only 17 and school is almost out and then what we're supposed spend senior year planning for college not a..a..baby"I choked out the last word before sobbing just held me until my breathing evened out than I looked up at him to see him trying to figure out what to say

"Rach do you want to raise a baby or are..are you considering the other options"He barely whispered the last part I could of sworn I saw his eyes tear up just thinking about it.

"Noah I can't and won't get an abortion.I couldn't live with myself if I did that I mean I have thought about but I can't",I saw him look at me a little relieved then I continued,"but I mean there is also adoption but I mean I can't imagine giving up a part of both of us and I know we're young but is it such a bad thing to consider raising the baby I mean I know it sounds crazy bu-" I was cut off by Noah kissing me like we hadn't kissed in a year.I didn't understand the point of it but I wasn't complaining.

"Rachel it doesn't sound crazy at all. I don't want you to get an arbortion and don't want to give up _our _baby,I know we're young but I mean I love you so much and I know it's going to be hard but I know we can be the best kick-ass parents out there and I know for a fact that our baby is gonna be _badass _with a dad like me"I couldn't help but laugh and smile like an idiot I was just so happy that he was happy about having a baby at such a young age.

"I love you so so much and do want to raise this baby with you even if we're still in highschool", I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him to show him how much I loved him and stayed like that until I was out of breath. Then he put his forehead on mine and tried to even his breathing a little before breaking the silence.

"I love too so so much and I wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else other than you",he pecked my lips again

"Good but there's another problem we need to address",I looked down at my hands as he gave me a confused look than I added,"Telling our parents"

"Shit",he muttered under his breath I gave him a look that said _ya think_ then he grabbed my hand and started walking to the parking lot to get into his truck and I just looked at him with a confused look

"It's now or never right",I couldn't speak without him noticing the worry in my voice so I just nodded while he started his truck.

* * *

**Ok so obviously the next chapter is where their parents find I hope you like the chapter please R&R I have a plan for the story line but it doesn't hurt to listen to your opinions so please speak your mind but please nothing hateful. Thank you!-LoLo :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!Also,think of Rachel's style a little more Lea Michelle but Rachel still is just as dramatic and pushy but not as much as she is on the t.v. ! That's it please enjoy!**

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee

* * *

The whole entire way to my house was silent. I mean I couldn't even think straight, let alone start talking without rambling on so Noah just stared straight ahead while I looked out the window feeling like I was going to throw up. Noah glanced over at me and grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly. It helped a little. I dreaded the fact that we got to my house after 5 minutes.

"Come on you know it's the right thing to tell them", he said when we were headed to the door

"I know", I sighed and opened the door

"Dad, Daddy I'm home", I called

Hiram my dad stepped into the living room "Hi honey, hello Noah, I wasn't expecting you today", he said

"Hello sir I know it's a surprise visit but me and Rachel have something we'd like to discuss with you and Mr. Berry", Noah said

"Um ok let's go to the kitchen that's where LeRoy is", we started walking into the kitchen and found my daddy looking at emails on his laptop, "Honey, Rachel and Noah have something they'd like to tell us"

"Ok sit down you two", we walked over to the table and sat down

"Dad, Daddy before you say anything just let me explain", they nodded"OK well it happened a couple of weeks ago at a party, me and Noah started drinking just like everyone else and we didn't know what had happened but when we woke up the next morning we were in a bed together…with no clothes on and so we put 2 and 2 together but I've been feeling nauseated lately and I threw up a couple days ago so I went and got a pregnancy test and…and I'm", I started sobbing and Noah rubbed my knuckles trying to calm me down "Dad, daddy I'm so sorry I made a mistake and I'm sorry I got pre...pregnant", I whispered the last part and looked down sobbing again

"Get out", my dad said

I looked up at him"Wh...what?"

"I said Get Out you have 3 hours to pack and leave I don't want to see you again after that", he said

"Daddy? "I said looking at my other dad

He just looked at me with tears in my eyes and shook his head so I ran out the door and started sobbing and shaking violently until I felt a pair of arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Rach", I looked up at him and shook my head

"Don't be I don't want you to feel bad it's just I don't know what I'm going to do", I rested my forehead on his chest

"You can live with me", I looked up at him," my mom was young when she had me so she'll understand and besides she loves you "I smiled up at him and kissed him

"Thank you", then I looked back at the house" I need to go pack. Will you help?"

"Of course", we walked back inside and headed straight to my room and packed as much as we could in Noah's truck and made sure that we avoided my dads. Once we got into his truck I looked over at him and smiled slightly than pecked his lips.

"I love you Noah", he smiled at me

"I love you too Rach", then grabbed my hand as we drove to his house

* * *

**Thank you for reading yes I know it's very dramatic but I mean it's the Berry family it's supposed to be so please R&R!**

**Also,I would like to know how everyone feels with it being in Rachel's POV because if you want it can change to General again :D-LoLo**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Readers! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'll make it up to you by posting another update tonight if I can get 3 reviews!Thanks!

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee

* * *

After about 10 minutes we pulled into Noah's driveway. I guess I was a little less nervous having to tell because I knew she had liked me ever since I started dating Noah but I mean she could easily tell me and Noah to get out of her house like my dads did.

"You ready?" I looked over at Noah who had a slight smile on his face

"It's now or never right", I said giving him one of his smirks

"Ha ha", he said sarcastically, "you're so funny", he said giving me a smirk

"I know", I said as I pecked him on the lips

"Come on", he said while getting out of the car to open my door and take my hand

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay with this I mean what if she...she", I said choking up

"Rach, she won't okay she'll be disappointed but then she'll start talking about all the possible Jewish baby names"

"Okay let's go", I said while walking into his house

"Hey Ma where are ya!?" he yelled

"Kitchen!" we heard his mom yell back

We walked through the living room to get to the kitchen. Once in there I saw his mom scrubbing dishes while making dinner.

"Ma, can me and Rachel talk to you a sec", Noah said hesitantly

"OH", she said facing me Hello Rachel dear how are you?"

"I'm fine", I said giving her a small smile which she returned

"Good. Okay you two what did you need to tell me?" she said as we sat down at the table

"Um…Ma well okay I'm gonna start from the beginning okay?", Noah said while his mom gave him an odd look, "Okay…well a couple of weeks ago me and Rachel went to a party an everyone was drinking so Rach and I did too. But apparently we had to much because when we woke up the next morning we were in bed together without clothes .So, I'm saying this because Rachel took a pregnancy test yesterday and it came back positive.", he finished and looked at his mom

"Noah I don't know what to say. I'm disappointed in both of you for getting carried away but apparently you two are taking responsibility so I have to say I'm proud of you two for that but I have a question. Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes, Ma we are keeping the baby and raising him or her."

"Okay, well I have to say, even though you two are still so young, I'm happy you're are giving me my first grandbaby", she said smiling at us

"Ma there is another thing." Noah started, "Rachel's dads didn't agree with the decision and they kicked Rachel out after we told them"

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry", she said giving me a hug; "You are going to be moving in with us. We don't have much room but I don't think you mind sharing a room with Noah. But, do you have any of your things?"

"Yes, I grabbed my things before leaving it's in Noah's truck", I said

"Okay well go get your things while I finish up dinner. Oh, by the way Noah, I have to go in tonight but Sarah is at her friend's house you don't have to babysit tonight"

"Cool", he said to his mom then turned to me, "You wanna watch a movie once we get you moved in?"

"Ya that would be good but nothing to gory. I don't think I could handle it right now", I said looking at my stomach than back up at him

"Deal", he said with a smile then he grabbed my hand so we could grab my stuff out of his car

* * *

Thanks for reading!Like I said before if I can get 3 reviews I'll update agin tonight!-LoLo:D


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone thanks for reading!I decided to update anyway so enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee

* * *

"Noah I think it's time to tell our friends", I said while cleaning out my locker the last day of school

"Are you sure I mean I know it's been a week since we found out but I mean do you want them to know?

"Of course Noah! They're our best friends it's not like we can't trust them"

"Ok well when do you want to?"

I turned to look at him when I saw Santana, Brittany, and Quinn walking towards us.

"No better time than the present "I said as he turned to see who I was looking at

"Ok do you want me to stay or do you wanna do that whole girl talk thing?"

"I'll do it alone because you have to go tell the boys."

"Do I have to? "He whined

"Yes, I'll see you at 1st period and tell you how it goes. "I said as I pecked him on the lips

"Fine" he sighed then went off to go talk to Matt, Mike, and Finn

I laughed then walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys do you think we could talk?"

"Ya sure everything okay B?"Santana asked

"Ya Tana everything is fine but it's really important." I said

"Ok come on Rach let's go to the bathroom" Quinn said

"Ok" I said as we started walking to the bathroom

"What's up Rachy?" Brittany asked

"Britt, Tana, Quinnie...I'm pregnant" I said without making eye contact

I heard them gasp then felt a pair of arms around me.

"Rachy why do you look sad, having a baby is supposed to be a happy thing!" Brittany said

"I know Britt it's just...I'm scared I mean how am I supposed to have a baby in high school?" I said as I started crying I felt two more pairs around me

"B come on it'll be fine I mean you have us and Puckerman well I'm guessing it's Puckerman's right?" she said looking at me

"Of course it's Noah's!"

"Ok good but I mean you have us and Puck so you're all set"

"Not fully I know I have you guys and Noah and his mom but my dads they kicked me out when they found out" I said crying again

"Oh Rach it'll be okay. It's you're dads lost because they lost the best daughter ever" Quinn said

"Thanks Quinnie" I said hugging her

I looked up and started wiping my tears off my cheeks

"I love you guys" I said smiling at them

"We love you too Rachy" Brittany said giving me a hug

"Group hug" Quinn yelled

"Ugh you guys are saps" Santana said with a smirk on her face

"Get over here Tana" I said while pulling her into the hug

* * *

Thanks for reading!Please R&R!Please don't hesitate to give any suggestions to make my story better!Thanks again!-LoLo:P


End file.
